True or False
True or False is the 4th episode of Robot and SpongeBob. In it, SpongeBob tries to get his blimp licence but the questions on the test are too hard especally since he has the meanest teacher, Loudmouth. Meanwhile, Monster has a date with J.D. Characters *SpongeBob SquarePants *Robot DeFault *Monster Krumholtz *Patrick Star *J.D. *Loudmouth *Instructor Transcript The scene starts with SpongeBob, Patrick, Robot and Monster driving around in their blimp. Robot: So where are we going? Monster: I told you, we were going to the Making Bacon. SpongeBob: No, I told you me and Patrick are going to the movies. Monster: But I have a date with J.D. Patrick: But we have to go watch Porn: The Movie. Robot: You’re aware what porn is right? SpongeBob: No, but it sounds fun. Monster: It does. I might take J.D. there. Robot: Trust me, don’t do that. Monster: Okay, but I’m going to the Making Bacon no matter what! SpongeBob: Well, we’re going to watch Porn: The Movie no matter what! Monster: Making Bacon! SpongeBob: Movies! Monster: Making Bacon! SpongeBob: Movies! Robot: Enough! Everyone stops yelling. Robot: SpongeBob, you need a blimp license. SpongeBob: Why me? Robot: Because Monster isn’t allowed to take any more tests after his last test. A flashback is shown. Instructor: Monster, just start the blimp. Monster: Okay. Monster presses a button and the blimp moves at 800 mph and smashes many people and buildings. Monster: How did I do? Instructor: Let’s just say you are never allowed to take a blimp test again. The flashback ends. SpongeBob: Okay, I guess I’ll take the test. Robot: Great. I’ll drive you there. The next scene shows SpongeBob at a Loudmouth’s Blimp School. Loudmouth: Hello, class! I may not know any one of you, but I hate all of you and I will fail you if you make even one screw up! SpongeBob: That’s not fair. Loudmouth: What was that, SquarePants?! SpongeBob: Nothing. Loudmouth: It better be or you lose 10% of your mark and your passing 50% will go down to a pathetic, failing 40%! SpongeBob: Sorry. Loudmouth: That’s it! You just lost 10%! Now, as I was saying, you are all pathetic losers so I’m giving you your tests today! The next scene shows SpongeBob waiting for his test. Loudmouth: SquarePants! Your turn! SpongeBob: Yes, sir. This better not go like any of my boating tests. SpongeBob gets in the blimp. Loudmouth: You’re at -10 percent right now so for your sake, you better get a good mark! SpongeBob: No problem. SpongeBob starts the blimp and drives perfectly. Loudmouth: Wow! You’re actually better than all my students. Maybe you’re not some shitty sponge. I think I hate you a little less now. SpongeBob: Thanks, teacher. Pretty soon, you’ll hate me even less. SpongeBob makes a perfect turn, goes up and down a hill, does a loop-dee-loop then perfectly parks the blimp unharmed. Loudmouth: Wow, you aced the driving part! You got a perfect score! Now, you just have to do the written part. You just need to get 10%. Normally, you would have passed now, but you irritated me in class and lost 10%! SpongeBob: Okay. The next scene shows SpongeBob writing the test. SpongeBob: So hard. Harder than all my boating tests. Is this true or false? Or what about this? Loudmouth: SquarePants, You just lost another 10%! Now, you’re at 30%! SpongeBob: Sorry, teacher. Here is my test. Loudmouth looks at it, marks it and gives it back to him. SpongeBob looks at it. SpongeBob: 38%?! Yes! This combining with my driving part of the test, I got 69%! I passed! SpongeBob bursts out laughing. SpongeBob: 69! Hilarious! Loudmouth: Shut up! You failed! SpongeBob: How? Loudmouth: You lost 20%, remember? Now, you’re at 49%! 1% away from passing! Come back tomorrow! You still will be down 20% for being a SpongeBitch! SpongeBob: 49%? Can’t you just bump me up? Loudmouth: No! I never bump up and since you asked, tomorrow, you will be down 30%! Now, get out! SpongeBob leaves crying. The next scene shows SpongeBob, Patrick, Robot and Monster at their house. SpongeBob: I don’t know how! I failed! Robot: Just saying, the emergency air bag is on the left side of the wheel, but it’s okay. Tell you what. At the test tomorrow, I will send you the answers. SpongeBob: Okay. The next scene shows SpongeBob writing the test and looking at his phone. SpongeBob finished 59 questions. SpongeBob: I can’t do this. It’s wrong. SpongeBob puts his phone away. The next question is where is the emergency air bag. SpongeBob is thinking then remembers Robot telling him that the emergency air bag is on the side on the left wheel. SpongeBob then writes on his paper and hands in his test. SpongeBob gets his test back and gets 60%. SpongeBob: Yes! 30%! Combining that with my driving mark, I got 50%! Loudmouth: You did! Now, get out! The next scene shows SpongeBob and Patrick at the movie theatre. SpongeBob: This is it, Patrick! Time for Porn: The Movie! The movie starts and SpongeBob and Patrick scream. SpongeBob: Too much tits! Too much tits! Reception This episode recieved a 8.2/10 and a B+ average. Category:Episodes Category:Comedy Category:TV-PG Category:ChocolateBrownieBoy Category:Robot and SpongeBob Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:2015